


Stupid Bee

by brokenhighways



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: Zero hates insects.
Relationships: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28
Collections: Zude





	Stupid Bee

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to teach myself to write drabbles without them growing into full blown stories. This is exhibit A.

"Zero, I love you, but this is a complete waste of my time. This whole afternoon has been a  _ joke _ ."

Zero stops in his tracks because:

  1. That's kind of harsh 
  2. This is a very serious matter



"You called me out of a really important meeting because there was a little  _ bee _ in the apartment," Jude says when Zero points out the latter. 

"It was  _ huge _ , Jude. Besides, what would you prefer? That I hide out in the closet forever?"

Jude narrows his eyes. "Is that a joke?"

"No. I was hiding in the closet before you got here. Every time I tried to come out, it would just be there. Flying around. Taunting me."

"Zero. I once saw you pick up a spider with your bare hands."

"Yeah, and I almost shit myself after." Zero looks down and scuffs the carpet with his sneakers. "I  _ hate  _ insects."

Jude stares at him, his left eyebrow shooting up. "You're brave enough to kiss me on national television, but a  _ bee _ sent you back into the closet?"

"Hey, look at this way," Zero says. "You've done me a favour. That means I owe you one."

"We  _ do _ need to pick out fabrics for the new house…" Jude says. 

Zero stifles a groan. He hates to be  _ that  _ guy, but the design part of making a home isn't his thing. 

Still, a promise is a promise.

"Fine. I'll help you." Zero leans in and kisses Jude quickly. "Thank you for coming to my rescue. Big meeting and all."

Jude shakes his head, a fond look in his eye. "Well. At least now I have the afternoon off…"

Zero hooks a finger into the waistband of Jude's slacks and  _ tugs _ because heck, he has the afternoon off too.

Jude, unfortunately, has other plans and he removes Zero's hand with one swift motion. 

"As much as I'd like to get laid, I kind of want to pick out the fabrics more. I'm going to call our interior designer now and have her meet us at the store."

Without waiting for an answer, he heads for the door, calling out, "I'll be in the car!"

"Stupid bee," Zero mutters, grabbing his jacket and following after Jude.


End file.
